


I Hereby Pronounce You Man And Wife

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catching a wedding bouquet seems to be a very serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hereby Pronounce You Man And Wife

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: Getting married

‘I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.’

Margaret’s wedding ceremony was really beautiful although neither Sebastian nor James were particularly fond of such events. And yet, Seb couldn’t miss such an opportunity to tease Jim: it could be him standing next to Margaret instead of Robert; after all, she had a crush on him, didn’t she? And Jim, being his shy self, made it even funnier, blushing every time Sebastian mentioned it.

The smile disappeared from his face when Margaret threw her bouquet. There were some single women at the reception, not mentioning a bevy of teenage girls, ready to catch the flowers; they formed a small group when the bride turned, but Margaret threw her bouquet way too strongly. So instead of being caught by one of the ladies, the bouquet hit Sebastian in the head and landed in Jim’s hands.

Some people in the crowd giggled and James, his face flushed red, gave the bouquet to one of the girls. The whole thing was brushed off as one of those funny incidents which happened during every wedding reception and were quickly forgotten, but Sebastian noticed how uncomfortable and stiff Jim became.

However, it was Sebastian’s father’s comment that really surprised (and confused) him. On their way back home, with James dozing on his shoulder, Seb heard his father whispering to his mother:

‘Darling, I think we may have a chance to dance on our Sebastian’s wedding after all.’

The comment earned him a low hiss and an angry pat on the arm. Seb shook his head, sighing heavily. He couldn’t expect more from his father, could he?


End file.
